mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Cadance
księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza - Moja Miłość Kadencja)] — alikorn (wcześniej pegazTwilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, rozdz. 4: A Tail to Tell), żona Kapitana Straży Królewskiej w Canterlocie, Shining Armora, siostrzenica Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny i bratowa Twilight Sparkle. Mieszka w Kryształowym Imperium. Pojawia się w dwuodcinkowym finale sezonu drugiego, Ślub w Canterlocie, poświęconym jej zaślubinom z Shining Armorem (Reprezentuje Klejnot Miłości.Karta Cadance) oraz dwuodcinkowym pierwszym epizodzie trzeciego sezonu "The Crystal Empire" gdy używała swojej magii by chronić Kryształowe Imperium, przed Królem Sombrą. Pojawia się ponownie w odcinku "Games Ponies Play" i "Magical Mystery Cure" na koronacji Twilight Sparkle. Powstawanie Lauren Faust brała udział w tworzeniu historii, w ramach której do fabuły serialu mała być wprowadzona księżniczka o imieniu Mi Amore Cadenza. Nowa postać nie była jednak alikornem, lecz jednorożcem. Decyzja o tym, by bohaterka miała zarówno róg, jak i skrzydła, zapadła już po odejściu Faust z ekipy produkcyjnej. Gdy dawną współtwórczynię formatu zaproszono na konsultacje, animatorka była wyraźnie zaskoczona zmienioną odsłoną Cadance.Komentarz Lauren Faust na jej profilu w serwisie deviantArt 'Imię' Imię księżniczki pochodzi od Cadince, córki jednego z pracowników Studia Hasbro.Artykuł na stronie Equestria Daily. Samo słowo cadance przekłada się na język polski jako kadencja oraz rytm. Termin ten może mieć wiele znaczeń, np. w muzyce jest to połączenie akordów wieńczące utwór lub jego część. Pierwotna pisownia tego imienia - Cadence - była używana przez Hasbro przy pierwszych materiałach promocyjnych i niektórych produktach. Obecnie, poprawną i obowiązującą formą zapisu jest Cadance. Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza świadczy też o miłości. Przedstawienie w serii 'Ślub w Canterlocie cz 1' 'Zaproszenie na ślub' Cadance zostaje pierwszy raz wspomniana na początku odcinka "Ślub w Canterlocie", kiedy Twilight Sparkle czyta zaproszenie na ślub wysłane jej przez Celestię. Twilight jest proszona o przybycie na ślub "Księżniczki Cadance oraz (jej brata) Shining Armor'a." Twilight ma za złe swojemu bratu, z którym była kiedyś bardzo blisko, że nie poinformował jej o swoim ślubie osobiście oraz że nie ma pojęcia kim jest ta "Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza". Po przybyciu do Canterlotu Shining Armor objaśnia jej, że Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza to Cadance, opiekunka Twilight z czasów jej dzieciństwa. Twilight radośnie nazywa ją "najlepszą opiekunką w historii najlepszych opiekunek", a następnie chwali ją jako kucyka pięknego, troskliwego i życzliwego po czym przechodzi do retrospekcji z dzieciństwa, w której była pod opieką Cadance. 'Retrospekcja Twilight' Twilight, w swojej retrospekcji, opisuje Cadance jako wyjątkowo troskliwą. Wita się z małą Twilight uściskiem, opatruje jej rany, ociera łzy kiedy płacze, huśta ją na huśtawce, opowiada Twilight, że jest szczęśliwa mogąc się nią zajmować, a także śpiewa z nią i tańczy ich wyliczankę: "Słonko wzeszło, wstawaj z biedronkami, klaszcz w kopytka i ruszaj bioderkami".thumb Twilight mówi również, że Cadance potrafi rozprzestrzeniać miłość wszędzie, gdzie tylko się pojawi, a krótka scenka pokazuje jak Cadance rzuca na dwójkę kłócących się kucyków zaklęcie. W retrospekcji Twilight również wspomina, że Cadance jest księżniczką. 'Oszustka' thumbBezpośrednio po retrospekcji Twilight pojawia się Cadance, która przyszła do Shining Armora. Twilight entuzjastycznie wita ją ich własną wyliczanką, ale Cadance nie rozpoznaje jej i traktuje z góry. W czasie trwania całego odcinka, księżniczka wzbudza podejrzenia Twilight, która ze swoich spostrzeżeń na temat zmian w zachowaniu, niegdyś swojej ukochanej opiekunki, zwierza się swoim przyjaciółkom. Próbuje również porozmawiać na ten temat z Shining Armorem, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, pojawiła się Cadance i zabrała go do innego pokoju. Twilight zerka przez szparę w drzwiach i widzi jak Cadance rzuca urok na jej brata, po czym Twilight stwierdza, że jest ona "zupełnie zła" i ucieka. Twilight konfrontuje się z Cadance w czasie jej próby ślubu, przed księżniczką Celestią oraz resztą uczestników, co sprawia, że zapłakana Cadance ucieka. Shining Armor wyjaśnia, że czar, który rzuciła na niego cadance, miał za zadanie wzmocnić jego magię i pomóc mu w regeneracji sił, a jej zachowanie usprawiedliwiał stresem związanym z weselem. Krytykowana Twilight, zostaje opuszczona przez przyjaciółki, Celestię oraz jej brata. W czasie kiedy Twilight leży zapłakana na schodach oraz kończy śpiewać dogrywkę piosenki B.B.B.F.F., pojawia się po czym pojawia się Cadance i głaszcze ją po głowie. Twilight od razu zaczyna przepraszać, a księżniczka patrzy na nią ze współczuciem, ale po chwili oczy Cadance zaczynają świecić na zielono, wyraz twarzy staje się okrutny, a Twilight otaczają zielone płomienie, które spychają ją pod ziemię. Wtedy przyciemnia się obraz i kończy się 1 część. 'Prawdziwa Cadance' thumb|Prawdziwa CadanceHistoria wznawia się w Ślub w Canterlocie, część 2". W podziemnych jaskiniach znajdujących się pod Canterlotem, twarz fałszywej Cadance pojawia się w kryształach tworzących ściany jaskini. Mówi Twilight, że te jaskinie to idealne miejsce do przetrzymywania tych, którzy starają się przeszkodzić jej w planach. Za pomocą swojego rogu, Twilight zaczyna atakować ściany jaskini. Nagle burzy jedną ze ścian, a jej oczom ukazuje się poobcierana i przestraszona prawdziwa Cadance, która od razu rozpoznaje Twilight i mówi jej, że została uwięziona przez Cadance - oszustkę. Wtedy śpiewa i tańczy piosenkę z retrospekcji Twilight, aby udowodnić swoją tożsamość, a potem oba kucyki przytulają się do siebie. thumb|W piosence [[This Day Aria. Po prawej prawdziwa Cadance]] Później Cadance i jej uzurpatorka śpiewają razem piosenkę This Day Aria, w czasie kiedy Twilight i Księżniczka starają się wydostać z jaskini, a oszustka przygotowuje się do ślubu. Po piosence, przed Cadance i Twilight stają zahipnotyzowane trzy byłe druhny: Lyra, Minuette i Twinkleshine, które blokują im wyjście z jaskini. Scena się urywa, a w następnej widzimy już końcówkę ślubnej ceremonii, która zostaje przerwana przez Twilight i prawdziwą Cadance. Na pytanie jak uciekły druhnom, wyświetla się krótka retrospekcja, w której Cadance rzuca bukiet kwiatów, za którym biegną druhny. Później wyjaśnia, że oszustka jest podmieńcem, a ona samą siebie nazywa - królową podmieńców. Księżniczka Celestia stara się pokonać Chrysalis przy pomocy swojej magii ale, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich (prawdopodobnie także samej królowej podmieńców), zostaje pokonana. Celestia wysyła Twilight i jej przyjaciółki po Klejnoty Harmonii, ale zostają one powstrzymane przez podmieńców, którzy przynoszą je z powrotem do sali ślubnej, gdzie Celestia wisi zamknięta w kokonie, a kopyta Cadance przyklejone są do podłogi. 'Miłość zawsze zwycięży wszystko' thumbTwilight korzysta z okazji, kiedy królowa jest zajęta i uwalnia Cadance, tak aby ta mogła połączyć się z Shining Armorem i wybudzić go z transu. Armor stara się wykonać zaklęcie do odpierania podmieńców, ale nie ma wystarczającej siły. Cadence mówi Shining Armorowi, że jej miłość da mu siłę, a potem oboje rozprzestrzeniają swoją magię nad całym Canterlotem i wypychają z miasta podmieńców i ich Królową, daleko za horyzont. Później Twilight i jej przyjaciółki pomagają prawdziwej Cadance przygotować się do ślubu, która jest zachwycona wszystkim co dla niej uczyniły. Podczas wejścia Cadance Twilight pyta się Shining Armora jak udało mu się namówić tak wsaniałą dziewczynę jak Cadance do ślubu, a on odpowiada że powiedział jej że zyska nie tylko męża ale też fantastyczną siostrę. W czasie ceremonii zaślubin Celestia mówi, że siła miłości Cadance i Shining Armora jest niezaprzeczalna oraz ogłasza ich mężem i żoną. Później wychodzą na dziedziniec i przy akompaniamencie wiwatów oraz ponaddźwiękowym bum w tle - całują się. Po przyjęciu weselnym państwo młodzi wsiadają do złotej karocy, a Cadance rzuca za siebie bukiet, który łapie Rarity. Szczęśliwa para odjeżdża, prawdopodobnie na miesiąc miodowy. 'The Crystal Empire' thumb|leftKsiężniczka Cadance powraca do serialu w dwuczęściowym odcinku "The Crystal Empire", który rozpoczyna sezon trzeci. Za pomocą swojej magii Cadance utworzyła i utrzymuje nad Kryształowym Imperium barierę ochronną, która ma na celu zabezpieczenie krainy i jej mieszkańców przed złym królem Sombrą, jednak ciężkie zaklęcie osłabia księżniczkę, która nie śpi i ledwo je. Niestety, mąż Cadance nie może jej pomóc i sam stworzyć bariery ochronnej nad Imperium, ponieważ król Sombr'a uniemożliwił mu czarowanie rogiem. thumbPo tym jak Twilight Sparkle i Spike odnaleźli Kryształowe Serce, Spike schodził w dół po kryształach, które tworzyły zamek, w którym je znaleźli, jednak potyka się i wypuszcza serce z rąk. Księżniczka Cadance, z pomocą Shining Armora, który wyrzuca ją w powietrze, łapie Spike'a i serce, zanim zdążył to zrobić Sombra. Wtedy Cadance mówi kryształowym kucykom by wyzwoliły światłothumb|left|Uratujemy Equestrię za pomocą świecącego serca jej i miłość, które są w nich i zasiliły Kryształowe Serce. Magia kryształowych kucyków i kryształowego serca niszczy króla Sombrę, przywraca Imperium i jego mieszkańców do pierwotnego stanu, a Twilight i jej przyjaciele zamieniają się na chwilę w kryształowe kucyki, a nawet Spike ma błyszczący kryształowy wygląd. Księżniczka Cadance zostaje nazwana przez jednego z kucyków "Kryształową Księżniczką" i razem ze swoim mężem macha do zadowolonych obywateli Imperium. Potem Twilight i jej przyjaciółki wraz ze Spike'm po opuszczeniu kryształowego imperium nie mają już kryształowego wyglądu. Żegnają się z parą i wracają do Canterlotu. 'Games Ponies Play' thumb|leftKsiężniczka pojawia się ponownie w odcinku "Games Ponies Play". Zaprasza Twilight i jej przyjaciółki, aby te przywitały Inspektorkę Equestriańskich Igrzysk - pannę Harshwhinny. Przez cały czas trwania odcinka księżniczka znajduje się w SPA, gdzie korzysta z zabiegów oraz czeka na specjalną stylistkę, która uczesze jej tradycyjną fryzurę. Kiedy okazuje się, że stylistka jest chora, Rarity zgłasza się na ochotniczkę i podejmuje się wykonania uczesania dla księżniczki Cadance. W tym czasie reszta przyjaciółek zajmowała się ugoszczeniem w Imperium inspektora igrzysk. Z początku, Rarity nie udało się wykonać fryzury prawidłowo, jednak na koniec wychodzi ona idealnie. Kryształowe Imperium otrzymuje pozwolenie na zorganizowanie igrzysk, a księżniczka Cadance ogłasza to szczęśliwym poddanym. Zabawki thumbPostać księżniczki Cadance została użyta w wielu produktach: *W zestawie "Zamek Królewski", który zawiera plastikowy zamek oraz dwa kucyki - Shining Armora i Cadance. *Duża, mówiąca zabawka księżniczki Cadance, która wydaje dźwięki gdy naciśnie się na jej znaczek. *Mini figurka Cadance, z serii mystery pack. *Mini figurka w zestawie razem z Twilight i Shining Armorem, która bardziej przypomina Księżniczkę z serialu, niż ta z serii mystery pack. *Zestaw zawierający Księżniczki: Celestię, Lunę i Cadance, które mają włosy do czesania oraz kilka akcesorii. *Zestaw z Księżniczką Cadance i Twilight Sparkle, które mają parę akcesoriów. Cytaty Galeria en:Princess Cadance es:Princesa Cadance de:Prinzessin Cadance ja:Princess Cadance Kategoria:Alikorny Kategoria:Rodzina królewska Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne